Careful What You Wish For And Dont Change The Past
by janitrisfarinisa
Summary: Al has always wondered about his parent's years at Hogwarts, but they refuse to tell him about them. So what does he do when he finds himself during Harry's fifth year? Finding out about the past is cool, but be careful that you don't change it.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I don't work constantly on one book at a time, and I'm really sorry. I just have to many ideas in my head, so please bear with me.**

**This story may sound strange, but one main reason I started this story is that Harry most likely would not tell his children about his past. He just isn't that way. Plus you find all these fanfictions about Harry going in the past to see the Marauders, so why not Harry's kids going in the past to see a younger version of him, where they find the whole truth?**

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Chapter 1

Al was laying in bed, glad he was back at Hogwarts. Sure he loved the summer and all, but it was nice to get back to Hogwarts, with Quidditch and classes. He may not love the homework, but learning magic was fun.

Just this past summer, for the five millionth time he had asked his dad what his years at Hogwarts had been like. But as always, he evaded it and refused to answer.

"I wish I could find out what it was like then. Why won't he just tell me?" Al said out loud. Luckily everyone in the dorm was asleep.

Al couldn't get back to sleep, so he grabbed the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map, glad that James had let him borrow the map for this month. He decided that some nighttime sneaking around would get his mind off of the summer.

It was nearly midnight. Al decided he would go to the Room of Requirement. Maybe it would help get his mind occupied with other things. He headed to the seventh floor. He saw the door before he even got over to the room. It must have already known what he wanted. He checked to make sure nobody was nearby and went in.

Inside was some sort of weird mirror, but it didn't look like a mirror. The glass didn't look like glass. It looked more like liquid, but not exactly. Thinking that it would help him in some way he looked in it, but the texture of it made it impossible to see anything. It looked like he could put his hand straight through it. Al touched it, but immediately wished he hadn't. He felt himself being pulled forward, and then blacked out.

When he came around he had a major headache. He groaned. A voice asked, "Are you alright?" He recognized it as Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah." Al said groggily.

"Come on then, I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore."

Al was astonished. Dumbledore had been dead for twenty-four years. How was he here?

Al stood up. His still had a headache, but it wasn't as bad as before. He followed McGonagall. He thought for a moment that they were going to her office, then realized that if Dumbledore was alive it would be his. The only rational explanation was that Al had in some way gone back in time. He just didn't know how.

Al didn't really pay attention until they were in McGonagall…no, he reminded himself. He had to remember it was Dumbledore's office. He looked at the man, staring into his blue eyes, and finally realized exactly what his dad had meant by the him seeming like he was staring into your soul.

"Um…I don't exactly know how I got here." Al started. "You see I was just in the Room of Requirement and now…"

"So I take it you are not Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Al was taken back. "No…" Al started, then realized the entire truth. He some how gotten sent back to his dad's time. "Professor, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone anything that is said in here?"

Dumbledore looked surprised, but both him and McGonagall nodded.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter. Harry is my dad. I'm from the year 2020. I'm still not sure how exactly I got here. And I can't tell you much more than that because I might change the future in some way."

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore looked surprised, but Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Since we don't know exactly how you got here, we have to wait until we find out, or you find the way back yourself. So the first thing would be, what year are you and what house?"

"I am a fifth year in Gryffindor." Dumbledore chuckled at that. Al was confused. "Why is that funny?"

"Because of the irony. You father is also a Gryffindor fifth year."

Al groaned. "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen, but I think I've always had his luck. Can't we just change my hair color and last name? I could probably keep my nickname, and just change what it stands for."

A few minutes later Al had brown hair. He decided that his last name could be Portkins, so it at least sounded semi-familiar so that he would recognize it. He also decided that a good first name could be Alex, and he could just insist on being called Al.

McGonagall left to get the prefects. Al smiled, remembering that his aunt and uncle were the prefects. He would have to remember to call them by their first names, seeing as he was the same age as them. It was a few minutes, but when they came in, he realized how different they were. Hermione's hair was still bushy, rather than wavy like it would get, and Ron wasn't as tall as he would get, even though he was still pretty tall.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, this is Alex Portkins. He is also a Gryffindor fifth year. Please help him through this year."

Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hermione answered.

McGonagall turned to Al. "Be careful Al, and remember."

Al nodded to show her that he wouldn't tell anyone, or change the few things he knew would happen. He couldn't guarantee that the trio wouldn't find out on their own though.

They left Dumbledore's office and the questions began.

"Why are you just coming this year?" Ron asked.

Al thought quickly. He needed a cover story. "My parents died over the summer. They moved around a lot, so I was home schooled."

Hermione hit Ron. "Ronald, you should know better than to ask something like that."

Al was confused. Wasn't it natural for him to be curious? "Erm…what?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry Potter is our best friend. He experiences so much lose in his life that Ron should have been able to control his curiosity, if nothing else out of practice."

"It's alright. I expect I'll get asked that question a lot. It's only natural."

"Still, it must be sad. Harry just experienced a great lose, and still thinks that it's his fault."

"What?"

"Do you know what happened last year?"

"No, mum told me she would tell me, but…"

"Well," Hermione was debating the best way to tell me. "in June, someone whom Harry was starting to like as a friend was killed, and You-Know-Who came back."

"You mean Voldemort." Al said automatically, then mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten that very few people said Voldemort's name at this time.

Ron and Hermione both looked surprised. "You say his name too?"

Al thought up the best explanation he could. "My parents used to say that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Hermione smiled. "Dumbledore says that all the time, and Harry has started saying it recently." Al was glad to hear that his dad had no problems saying Voldemort's name, though he never had any doubt.

Then a redheaded girl ran up. "Ron! Hermione!" Al looked and saw his mum a year younger than him. He found that funny.

Hermione turned and saw her. "Hey Ginny. This is Al. He's a Gryffindor fifth year also."

Ginny turned to him. "Hi." Then she turned back to Ron. "Ron, Harry is yelling his head off at Seamus. I don't think Seamus believes him. Can you go talk some sense into him?"

Ron grimaced. "I can try, but he might not listen. Come on Al, I'll lead you to the common room since we're going there anyway.

They ran to the common room and up the stairs to the dormitory. Harry was standing there shouting at a boy who was apparently Seamus.

"Why don't you ask for a transfer then since you can't stand to sleep in the same room I'm in? Then both you and your mum will be happy!"

"What's going on?"

Seamus turned to Ron. "He's having a go at me mum!"

"Only because she believes every stupid thing the Profit says!" Harry retorted back.

"You could tell us what really happened!" Seamus said.

"No! If you want to know so bad you can read the stinking Profit like you mum!" Harry shouted back. Everyone got quiet, then Harry noticed Al. "Who's this?"

"This is Al. He just got here today."

Al set his stuff at the end of his bed and lay down. Nobody was saying anything else. Eventually everyone went to sleep, but Al lay in bed, thinking. He would have to remember tomorrow to take his dad's Marauders Map and change his name on there. They might find out eventually, but until then he couldn't take any chances.

He hoped that he would find a way back soon, but still wondered what this year was like. His parents had never said much about their years at Hogwarts, and here he was able to find out. Even so, he knew four things about his dad's fifth year. First, this was the year that their Defense teacher was the worse. They constantly called her "that old hag." Second, this was the year of the Weasley twins made the legendary flight (no pun intended) from Hogwarts that would be remembered for all time. Third, this was the year that they formed Dumbledore's Army, more commonly known as the DA. And fourth, though Al hated hearing about it, this was the year that Sirius died.

Al just hoped that he would be gone before that, because he would hate knowing that it happened and not be able to stop it for fear that it would change the future so that he didn't exist.

**Please tell me what you think of it so far. I have more just waiting to be put up, but I want to know what people think of this story first, so please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that people are liking this story. I find this story fun to write. I will probably do the whole fifth, sixth, and maybe some of the seventh books before he goes back, but I already have an idea for further fun with this. As I said in the chapter, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will find out eventually. They are too curious for their own good, but Al doesn't help much. He lets little things slip. Hope you like this chapter.**

**J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books.**

Chapter 2

Al was woken up by Ron shouting at him. It wasn't the best way to get woken up, but Al realized when he was dressed that he was the last person in the dorm. He took this time to find his dad's Marauder's Map. He found his name on the map and changed it so it said Alex Portkins rather than Al Potter. He had to be careful, because if he changed time too much, he might not exist in the future. The trio might eventually find out the truth, but Al hoped that they wouldn't find out until he left, though knowing his luck that wouldn't happen. As he said before, he had gotten many things from his dad, including both his extreme good and bad luck.

Al then headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione looked curious as to why he was late, but Al just shook his head. His aunt would be the first of the trio to figure out something was strange, but the most curious would be his dad when he finally figured out. Al sighed, and started eating, thinking how hard this would be.

McGonagall went around, passing out schedules. One look and Harry and Ron groaned. "Umbridge, Trelawney, Snape, and Binns all in one day. Horrible luck."

Al was confused. He didn't have the other teachers, but Trelawney didn't seem that bad. "What's wrong with them?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look, as if deciding what to tell him. "Well, Binns is a ghost who just drawls on and on. Snape is a big git who favors Slytherin over Gryffindor. Trelawney is a big fraud. That Umbridge woman works for the Ministry of Magic."

Al thought for a moment. Binns he could understand. Who would want a teacher like that? He had heard bad things about Umbridge, but the way they were speaking was as if she was absolutely horrible, worse than Al had even imagined. Al knew he was named after Severus Snape, but it seemed his dad absolutely hated him, so how did that happen? And Al had overheard his dad talking about Trelawney and a prophecy, so how was she a fraud?

Al decided to ask one thing his parents never told him. "What's so bad about Ministry of Magic?"

Harry stared elsewhere, while Ron whispered, "The Ministry refuses to believe Harry when he says that You-Know-Who is back. They think he is just lying to get attention."

Al was mad. "Why would anyone lie about something as serious as that? Besides, isn't it better to be on the safe side?"

Harry stared at Al. "You believe me?"

"Of course I do. I just met you, but I can tell you aren't someone who would lie for attention."

"See Harry?" Hermione said. "Not everyone thinks you're a lying, attention seeking git."

Ron grinned. "Can't say anything about you not being insane though. Not with what we do every year." Harry hit him.

"What do you do every year?" Al asked, hoping he could finally get answers.

"We'll tell you tonight. Right now we have to get to Potions, unless you want Snape to give us detentions." Hermione said.

Al didn't have to worry about Potions. He had always been good, though he never liked Slughorn. Slughorn was always trying to get Al to join his group, but he didn't want to just because he dad was the famous Harry Potter. That wouldn't feel right to him.

Snape showed his bad side near the end of the class. He went over to Harry's cauldron. Then he said it was wrong and that Harry would receive a zero. Al was astonished. It wasn't as bad as some peoples, he noted. Al didn't have to worry about Snape though. He had just ignored Al, and Al guessed it was because he hadn't done anything wrong.

After Potions was History of Magic. Al had been warned that it was boring, but he didn't realize how boring. He just about went to sleep, thinking how glad he was that in his time they had an actual teacher, not a ghost teacher.

They went to lunch, and Harry and Ron were trying to figure out how many times that class period Trelawney was going to predict Harry's death. Al laughed at this, thinking how correct she was about that, just not for several years. It was interesting how she was correct about some things, just nobody knew it until to late.

The climb up to her classroom took forever. Al still wished sometimes that he had listened to his parents when they told him not to take Divination, but he still found it interesting sometimes. He joined Harry and Ron at their table. Trelawney came around passing out a book. It seemed they would be doing dream interpretation.

"What did you dream of Harry?" Ron asked dully.

"I don't remember my dreams." Harry answered a little too quickly. Al guessed that Harry had nightmares, but that wasn't unexpected with all that he had been through. "Say one of yours, Ron."

"I dreamed I was riding my broom." Ron said, concentrating.

Harry snorted. "Probably means you'll get eaten by a giant marshmallow or something." Al could have sworn he saw disappointment flash across Ron's face.

The class was boring. They just went back and forth saying dreams. The one dream that Harry made up for Trelawney, which was putting on his socks, apparently meant he would die an early death.

Finally it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Al knew his family hated Umbridge, he just didn't know why.

When the class started, he found out why. They weren't going to practice any spells, just read the book and take notes. As soon as he heard that he grew worried. He knew Harry wouldn't take that. He would complain. And, just as Al knew would happen, there was an uproar. Harry started shouting how they needed to be ready for what was out there.

Umbridge didn't like that. "What is out there that would want to harm students like yourself?" she asked sweetly.

Al groaned. Even if Voldemort wasn't out there, what about when they were out of school and were adults?

Harry of course had to retort to that. "I don't know, maybe Voldemort?"

"Potter, come here." Harry got up and went to Umbridge. "Take this to McGonagall."

Nobody talked for the rest of the period. They just sat and read the stupid textbook.

When they met with Harry later he told them how he had a week's worth of detentions.

Harry was depressed. They ate in silence, then went back to the common room. On the way back, Ron asked Al if he played Quidditch.

"Yeah, it's great." Al smiled.

"What position?"

"Seeker, but don't worry. I'm not anywhere as good as Harry. I've heard stories about how good you are." Al said.

"What stories?" Harry asked, curious.

"The one where you made the house team in your first year, making you the youngest player in a century."

"Oh,"

When they got back to the common room, they started on their homework, but that didn't last long. All three boys got bored, though Al at least got more work done than Harry and Ron. Harry and Al started on a game of chess. Al won by a long shot.

"Wow Harry," Ron said "I thought you couldn't win a game against me because I was good. Now I know that it's just because you're bad."

Al pretended to be offended. "I'm good. I challenge you to a game tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?" Ron asked.

Al smiled. "Because it may take all night." Al was looking forward to challenging his uncle. Last time he had, he had almost beaten his uncle, so maybe now that Ron was younger, he could actually beat him.


	3. Chapter 3

**J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books**

Chapter 3

The rest of the night was used for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to start telling Al what they had done for the last four years. Al knew some of the things, such as the had became friends by defeating a troll, but others he didn't know, and could tell why they didn't tell him in the future, though he still wished they had. It was horrible that his dad had just about died in his second year because he was trying to save Ginny, but it was still cool.

The next day was fairly the same, just with better classes. Harry had gone to his detention, and Al played chess with Ron, barely getting beaten by him.

"Wow, you're pretty good. I should play you rather than Harry and Hermione. At least then I would have to work harder to win."

Harry wasn't back by the time they headed to bed.

The next morning Hermione asked Harry what his detention was.

"Just lines." But Harry had a look that seemed like he was hiding something. Al saw it enough, and grew suspicious.

"What is she making you write?" Al asked.

Harry snorted at this. "I have to write 'I must not tell lies.' It's very annoying." Nobody but Al noticed that Harry's hand twitched at this.

Harry noticed that Al was staring at his hand and cleared his throat. Al looked away. How could he be so stupid?

That night while Harry was in his detention nobody knew where Ron was. Al tried to do his homework, but couldn't take his mind off the fact that this might be how his dad had gotten the scar on his hand, and he didn't like it. He finally went up to lay in bed, and thought how to keep from drawing attention to himself. Harry was getting suspicious and Hermione was sure to be starting to put little things he did together.

The next night, while Al finished up some homework that he really needed to do, Ron come in with his broom and Harry come in right afterwards, but just headed straight up the stairs. Ron sat down next to Al.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

Ron told Al about the words etched on Harry's hand. Al shook his head, wishing that that didn't happen. He finished up the little bit of homework, then asked, "Why do you have your broom?"

Ron went red. "I'm going to try out for keeper."

Al smiled. He had forgotten that Ron got on the team this year. "I'll make sure to come tomorrow."

When classes were done the next day, Al was glad. He was having a hard time keeping his secrets. He had never had this big of one to keep before. He even half hoped, though he knew he shouldn't, that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would find out the truth soon. Al had been to the seventh floor several times so far, but it seemed that he was here for some weird reason that he didn't know about. The room just wouldn't open up again when he asked to go back to the future.

He watched the tryouts, cheering his uncle on. They made their way back to the common room, where there would be a party. Al didn't enjoy the party so much though, because he was so tired. The week had worn him out, but he didn't want to offend anyone by leaving to go to bed. He was sitting in front of the fireplace with Hermione, who had dozed off, barely keeping awake, when Harry came in. Harry went to congratulate Ron, then came over to Hermione and Al.

Hermione woke up when Harry sat down. He told them about his scar hurting. Al had never known this. Why did his dad keep so many secrets from everyone?

"Where were you all last year when Rita Skeeter was writing about me?" Harry asked.

"Mum and dad don't read the Daily Profit, and if they did hear of any of this they never told me. I didn't get a chance to read the paper, they always hid it from me, and I hated it." The lie sounded stupid, but it might work.

"Hmm," was all Hermione said. She didn't seem to think that was a good excuse, but didn't know what else it could be yet.

Harry told Al how his scar hurt him when Voldemort was near or feeling angry. Al shivered, thinking how horrible it must be for him.

Finally Harry said, "I need to get to sleep. Can you tell Ron about my scar?"

Hermione laughed. "Did you not just see us? If you're going to sleep I know that I definitely am, and most likely Al is to, seeing as we were pretty much asleep just before you got here. So you can tell him tomorrow."

Harry and Al headed up to the dorm. Harry seemed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Al wasn't so lucky. He lay there thinking. His dad seemed to have many secrets, and Al was starting to wonder how he kept them all. Al was having enough problems with this one he had, though most likely it was bigger than most of Harry's, and for the bigger ones, Harry probably did share them with Ron and Hermione. Al fell asleep, wishing that either Scorpius or Rose was there, so he could have one of his best friends to share his secret with.

* * *

The next morning when Al woke up, he noticed that Harry was gone, and everyone else was still asleep. Al went to he common room and sat down in front of the fireplace. He wondered how bad this year would get. The four things he knew that happened had to happen, even though he wished that Sirius didn't die. But it had to happen, and Al hoped that he wouldn't be around at that time. He had heard much about Sirius from his dad, and being around when he died would be terrible, not to mention that he didn't want to see what that would do to his dad.

A little while later he was heading down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Harry want there at first, but it wasn't much longer until he joined them. He was smiling and looking very happy.

"Why are you so pleased?" Ron asked.

"Erm…Quidditch later."

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "Can you go out a little earlier and practice with me beforehand?"

"Sure."

"I'd like to join you also if I can. I haven't been in the air since the beginning of the summer."

Al was glad for the first time in his life that his dad had given him his old firebolt rather than a brand new broom. It would have seemed suspicious if he had a broom that was better than the best broom right now.

Hermione shook her head. "Boys. You should start on your homework. You're starting to get behind." But before Ron or Harry could retort the mail came.

Hermione took the Daily Prophet from an owl and gave it a knut in return. Then she opened it and started reading.

None of the boys were really paying attention when suddenly Hermione gasped.

"Sirius!" she said.

"What? What happened?"

"The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer is currently hiding in London!"

They just stared at each other, so Al guessed that they wanted to discuss it, but couldn't, because he was there.

"I'm going to get my broom. Meet you guys on the pitch." Al said, and walked away.

When they were all on the pitch Harry practiced with Ron, while Al did some dives and other things, just relieving some stress that had been gradually building up.

When practice began, Al headed back up to the common room and start on his homework. When Harry and Ron came up after practice they started also, but they didn't get very far.

Sunday all three boys worked on the rest of their homework. Al didn't have that much left, so when he finished he went to sit with Hermione.

Finally around eleven, Al and Hermione went over to Ron and Harry.

"Finished yet?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron answered shortly.

Hermione gave Ron a look, then finally decided to help them out. She had just finished helping Ron out and was starting to help Harry as he stared into the fire.

Suddenly Harry jumped. Al looked at him, but Harry just gave Ron and Hermione a look. Then he turned to Al.

"Why don't you go on up to bed. We just need to finish this, then we're going to head up."

Al started upstairs, knowing something was going on, but deciding to give them privacy. Then he realized that he had left his bag downstairs. He didn't want to interrupt them, but he really needed it, because his invisibility cloak and his version of the Marauder's Map were in there. He grudgingly went back downstairs.

He heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to someone in front of the fireplace. Maybe it was Sirius. As he got his bag Harry noticed that Al had came back down. Al could tell that he was angry, with all the times he had seen that expression before. Sirius disappeared, and Harry came over to Al.

"Why did you have to come back down? Do you have to be a part of everything?" Harry asked angrily. "You should just have stayed up there and not messed this up!"

Al was upset. He hated being yelled at. But rather than taking it like he normally would have, he yelled right back. "For your information I was just getting my bag! Besides the fact that I know more than you think I do! I know that you were talking to Sirius Black and that he's innocent! Plus I know a bunch of things that I can't even tell you and it's driving me mad!" Then he stormed upstairs.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other.

"What does he know and why can't he tell us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. What I want to know more is how he knows that we were talking to Sirius and that he was innocent." Harry said. "Plus, did you notice how much he already know about us? He seems to know the way around the school already, and seemed to know exactly what happened to my hand before the words ended up etched in there. It makes me wonder what else he knows."

* * *

Al lay in bed, wishing that he could just disappear. He had been stupid. He couldn't believe that he had done that. He needed to have some time where he could just be by himself. Harry and Ron came into the dormitory not too much longer after Al did. He waited until he was sure they were asleep, then headed grabbed the cloak and Marauders Map. He headed to the seventh floor then went into the Room of Requirement. He needed a place to be by himself and just think. It needed to be sound proof, because he knew that he would scream in frustration. He couldn't believe that he had made the one person he looked up to the most, mad. In the end, the room made a bed appear so that he could sleep in the room. If Al had looked at the map, he would have realized that for a while there was a dot outside the room that was labeled Harry Potter.

**I hope people like the story so far. I'm gradually getting to where the trio find out. Please review and say how you like it so far, especially the ending.**


End file.
